


Empty Caskets are for Ghosts

by Xitlalit



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Climbing Class, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xitlalit/pseuds/Xitlalit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stranger sighed, fixing him with a cold exasperated stare that he’s sure all half dead, helpless idiots covered in dirt get thrown at them. Chris isn’t even sure why he asked. That look tinted with pity was enough to know he was a victim of circumstance. </p><p>“I don't carry dead bodies, kid.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Caskets are for Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Donvex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donvex/gifts), [wendibros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendibros/gifts), [Mykanos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykanos/gifts), [Yuu_chi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_chi/gifts).



> I was inspired greatly by "I'll See You in Therapy" by Mykanos, I love that AU so much that I wanted to have a go at it. Also wendibros, Yuu_chi, and Donvex has such great Climbing Class works that I felt obligated to thank them for letting me experience their greatness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris isn’t sure what it is that wakes him up.

 

Chris isn’t sure what it is that wakes him up.

 

But he can narrow it down to being either Beth’s angry yelling, or the loud stomps of the rest of the gang as they scurry downstairs together. Either way, he’s half awake now and what ever it is has his full attention.

 

“Beth.” Chris yawns, popping his shoulder as he reaches out to make clumsy grabbing motions for his glasses. Squinting his eyes as he leans across the counter. “Guys, where’s the fire?” He slurs, raising his hand to comb his messy hair away from his eyes as he adjusts his glasses.

 

Even drunk he's still being mindful of the lenses.

 

“Chris-” He watches as Beth’s face scrunches. Looking relieved and frantic at the same time as she pushes away from Josh, rushing over to yank Chris from his chair. He stumbles from the force of her grip but he’s up fairly quickly.

 

Almost immediately he can tell that something's gone wrong. 

 

Beth is the most calm and collected person Chris knows. She was the logical reasoning behind the Washington siblings. Any crazy plan that Josh came up with didn't see the light of day if Beth knew about it.

 

Which is why he and Josh had built a _'boys only'_ fort in the third grade. 

 

Leaning against the counter Chris notes that his stomach feels heavy and at war with itself. And he’s sure that if Beth wasn’t scrambling around and dragging him out the door into the dark snow, he would have taken the time to throw up.

 

“It’s Hannah.” Beth explains stopping briefly only to force her beanie down onto Chris’s head. It doesn't even really suprise him that even while panicking Beth still somehow tries to take care of others. “She ran out, come on- we have to go get her!”

 

If he had been able to focus, Chris would have bothered to ask what was happening. But considering that Beth doesn't look to be in the best of moods. He wordlessly decides to go along with her.

 

The reason must be pretty serious if Hannah ran out into the woods. Even as a kid she would never go out there alone, let alone willingly. 

 

Looking up at Beth, Chris isn't surprised to see that her mouth is twisted in an annoyed grimace. Somewhere in the back of his mind. He can't help but remember the time he and Josh had accidentally ripped Hannah's painting. 

 

Well... The time _Josh_ had ripped Hannah's painting. 

 

That day they had been horsing around. It couldn't have been more than a few months after they had met when a simple game of tag, had quickly escalated into the two boys throwing anything and _everything_ at each other.

 

He remembered that Josh had reached up and grabbed at whatever was on the table beside him. The edge of the paper had been trapped under a stack of books, so when Josh had tugged at the page it tore down the edge from the strength of his hand.

 

Chris had taken the blame for that incident, Beth had yelled at him and made him apologize. Threatening to snap his glasses if he ever made Hannah cry again.

 

Later that same evening he had gone home and brought Hannah back some of his candy. His grandma used to spoil him back then. But now that he thinks about it, he blames her for the braces.

 

Hannah wasn't as upset as Beth had been, and Josh had forever been wordlessly grateful to him from there on out. Swearing to always be there and avenge Chris's honor or something of the sort. 

 

And maybe it was just a part of the unspoken "bro code", or maybe Josh Washington was actually good at keeping his word, because Chris can't think of a time Josh didn't have his back. 

 

Rushing to slip on his shoes, Chris looked over at Josh. There was no force strong enough in the world that would have been able to wake him up. Especially not now when he was dead drunk.

 

Turning his head Chris watched as the others headed towards them. Matt, Ashley, and Sam where the only ones who looked apologetic while Mike, Emily, and Jessica stood their ground. 

 

“Beth it was just a joke.” Jessica scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. Ashley hid behind her, toying with the end of her shirt nervously.

 

She met Chris's gaze before snapping her head away quickly. An embarrassed, guilty blush speeding on her cheeks. 

 

Ignoring her, Beth opened the door with a rough swing. The cold hit him instantly and even though Chris is sure that he’s drunk, he's sober enough to put two and two together.

 

“Beth- Look.” Mike sighed stepping out onto the front porch of the lodge with the others trailing behind him. “We’re sorry. We were just messing around and-”

 

“You guys are jerks!”

 

If they pulled a prank on Hannah and if it had anything to do with Mike. Then Chris had a pretty good idea of what they did. Afterall, he was pretty much the master of pranks himself.

 

Josh had told him about Hannah's crush on Mike. That bit of information was enough to cause a whole lotta problems. Heck, all of the girls seemed to have had a crush on Mike at some point. 

 

It didn't help that Emily was his current girlfriend. That girl was vicious without motive half the time. No need to be attracted to her boyfriend. 

 

His best friend didn't approve of it, but Josh was never one to deny his sisters anything. His dramatic personality aside, he was a good person who's heart was in the right place. 

 

Irritated at the fact that this was even happening in the first place. Chris pushed past the playboy to get outside. Not bothering to hide his hostility behind the shove. He wouldn't be dealing with Mike. Josh would have his head later anyway.

 

"She's over reacting. Besides, she was the one making moves on Mike!" Jessica argued. 

 

"That's still no reason to do this to her." Sam snapped. 

 

Before a fight could break out between the girls Chris pat down his coat in search of his phone. Even if there is little to no signal up here he can't help but bring his phone with him out of habit.

 

Pulling it out from his pocket he pulled up his flashlight app. Moving past Beth he stepped out into the snow. Shivering at the way his foot sunk down, the cold chilled his toes almost instantly.

 

Beth seemed to get the hint and hopped down the stairs beside him, she pulling out her phone and did the same before running out into the snow ahead of him.

 

“It was just a prank Han!” Emily called out after Beth’s fading figure.

 

Steadying his nerves Chris took a deep breath to delay his growing headache before heading out in the direction the Washington girls ran. He knows his way around these woods. And judging by the direction Beth ran out, Hannah is probably somewhere on the trail. 

 

“Chris are you crazy?” Sam came after him, placing her hand on his shoulder in an effort to hold him back. “You’re drunk.”

 

“I don’t see any of you volunteering.” Chris frowned, snorting quietly at the way they all sheepishly looked away from him. He pulled away from Sam wanting to catch up to Beth before she got too far. “Here, take my phone. Call up the Washington’s and tell them that everything's fine. Josh was supposed to check in with them before midnight.” He says, tossing a nod over at the door leading back into the warm lodge. “If I don’t come back bury me with my phone. Josh knows what to play at my funeral.”

 

Sam frowned at his attempt at a joke. She was never one to get his sense of humor. Which is weird considering that she's on good terms with Josh. “That’s not funny Chris.”

 

Shrugging off her reaction he jogged out into the woods. Nearly tripping on a few branches in his haste, catching his footing Chris slowed down to catch his breath. Wheezing from the extrusion.

 

He's no Mike, and he's definitely not like Matt. He isn't used to running, and the alcohol in his system isn't helping in the slightest. Chocking on the cold his coughing quickly turned into gagging. And at that instant Chris regretted ever drinking.  

 

It's not like he was really big on drinking anyway, he and Josh had made a stupid bet and the next thing he knew he was passed out and Beth was yelling.

 

Pushing off of a tree for momentum Chris kept moving. When he reached a fork in the path he squinted at the trails, trying to make out Beth’s footprints as the snow kept coming down blurring his glasses.

 

Choosing to head right he couldn't help but feel like something was off. He hadn't been afraid of the dark since he was six. But being alone in the woods Chris can’t help but be reminded as to why he was ever scared in the first place.

 

There’s an old saying that the trees have eyes, or something like that. But right now, with the snow drowning out all sounds and the moon being his only source of light, the trees might as well have entire faces.

 

Shadows brushed up against him as he trudged through the snow. And Chris swears that he’s being followed. His instincts are telling him to turn back. That there’s something out here in the woods with him. The same something that Bob Washington liked to warn them about in order to scare him and Josh into coming back inside when they were kids.

 

There's a reason that man is a successful movie producer.

 

Sucking in more cold air Chris broke into a run at the sound of a scream. “Beth!” He called out, ignoring the gut feeling to stay quiet and hide. “Hannah!”

 

There are legends about this mountain that Josh used to tell him about. They were just scary stories that some crazy man told the Washington's so that they wouldn't buy the mountain. Though, even back then Chris felt that there was some truth behind those folk tales.

 

Struggling to maintain his footing Chris pushed past the clumps of snow and branches before he sees the twins. They’re huddled together on the ground. Beth has taken off her jacket and wrapped it over Hannah’s shoulders.

 

“I’m so dumb.” Hannah cried burying her face into Beth’s shoulder. As her twin pets her head soothingly. “I was so stupid.”

 

Letting out a sigh of relief Chris let’s his body relax. Josh would have killed him if something bad happened to his little sisters. He feels better now that he’s not alone.... But even still, there’s a nagging feeling that won’t go away.

 

Heading over to them Chris takes off one of his coats and offers it to Beth. Breathing heavily as he rests his hands on his knees. “Remind me never to drink with your brother again.” He jokes as Hannah and Beth glance up at him.

 

Standing up straight he offered his hand to the girls. Hannah takes his hand reluctantly, refusing to look into his eyes out of embarrassment.

 

“You okay Hannah?” Chris asked as Beth slips on his coat, and Hannah puts on Beth’s jacket.

 

“Chris-” Hannah shakes her head. Knocking her glasses off their perch on her nose as she swipes at her tears. “I was so stupid. I-I can’t believe I-”

 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Chris reassures her. He doesn’t know the whole story but he’s always been pretty protective of his friends. His mom used to tell him that he was an only child with too much love to keep to himself. “How about ol’ Joshua and I show them a thing or two about pranks?”

 

He was proud of the small smile he got out of Hannah then, grinning as Beth rolled her eyes at him from her stance behind her twin.

 

The peace was short lived. And Chris wishes he knew what he knows now back then.

 

It started with the snapping of a branch, followed by the sound of rustling bushes and the shifting of snow.

 

“Did you hear that?” Beth whispered, clutching at Chris’s arm, her other hand wrapped around Hannah's shoulders.

 

“W-what is it?” Hannah stuttered huddling closer to Chris for protection.

 

The sounds slowly crept closer, and closer, but when Chris sees a figure, too solid to be a shadow move from the corner of his eye he knows that what ever it is can't be friendly. 

 

Not wanting to linger behind and wait to see what would pop out from behind the dark, dead trees. Chris ushered the girls away, whispering loudly,  “Run!”

 

Not bothering to stop and question him the girls took off into a sprint. Whimpering out of fear as they held hands, frantically panting to keep air in their lungs as Chris ran behind them. He could have easily over passed them but they were trusting him to guard them.

 

Turning back to look behind him every few feet Chris could tell that whatever it was, it was getting closer to them.

 

He swore as he saw Hannah trip. Her foot was caught between the wood used to make the bridge. Scrambling to pull her foot out Chris hurried them along. Making a useless attempt to catch Beth’s phone before it fell through the cracks.

 

It's not like the phone could have been of any use anyway. They were off the trail headed into a random direction that could only lead to nowhere. 

 

"Chris- my phone!" Beth yelled over her shoulder. Watching as Chris shook his head frantically pushing her forward. 

 

“Go, keep going!”

 

Reaching the edge of a cliff Chris looked around for anything to use as a weapon.

 

"Hannah." Beth whispered, pretending to be strong as she shuffled the younger twin behind her. 

 

In his anxiety Chris didn’t notice Hannah and Beth edging close to the side of the cliff. If he had he would have pulled them closer to him. Let them hide behind him. Even if he wasn't the bravest person in the world. When push came to shove, Chris could hold his ground.

 

The only thing he heard was the screech of an unknown creature before Beth reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him over the side with them as she and Hannah slipped over the edge.

 

“Shit!”

 

Frantically Chris grabbed at the branch just below the edge.

 

There was no way they were going to get out of this. Chris wasn’t known for his strength. He spent his days playing video games and coding.

 

There was no way he could manage to pull all three of them up one handed. He needed both hands to reach. And even if he did magically have the strength to do all that there’s no way he could get a grip on the snow. Especially not now when his glasses were slipping off of his face.

 

The girls screamed as Chris looked down at them. He clutched at Beth’s hand even though he knew she could see it too. Something in her eyes, hidden behind the fear told Chris to let them go. But that only brought desperate tears to his eyes as he gripped her hand tighter. Grunting at the pain and sweat forming on his arms that made it harder to hold on. Hannah sobbed. Pleading to someone, anyone to help them.

 

Looking out at the drop that awaited, Chris swallowed. Throwing his head back to hopefully slide his glasses back onto his face with the movement of the jolt. But it was useless, and he could only watch as his glasses fell a few feet past Hannah’s dangling legs before it got lost in a blur.

 

The screeching came back louder than before. And Chris had to close his eyes as a wave of heat passed only inches above the top of his head.

 

He yelled out as the branch cracked. And he was surprised that it was even able to hold them up at all. Someone, a man in a mask peered over the edge, and Chris couldn’t do much more than stare and heave through his mouth as the hand reached out towards them.

 

Even though this is everyone else's fault he can't find it in his heart to condemn them. He just hopes that when they find their bodies, that they don't look nearly as bad as what he's imagining.

 

Either he let go of the girls and get pulled up alone and die at the hands of whoever this man was. Or he falls with them. Either way there was no good option and Chris was reminded of the "choose your own adventure" video games that he and Josh played when they were in middle school. God... He really wasted so much time playing those.  

 

And Josh... There were so many things he hadn't told Josh. He only hoped that this wouldn't destroy him. Josh had always been scared of being alone.

 

He was going to be upset. The twins were his world. But he'd be okay. The others would help him move past it. And sure he might miss Chris but that's a pain that will heal up quickly. Or at least... He hopes it is. 

 

He prays that Josh had just secretly pretended to be his friend and that he would be okay with this. Because if he truly was Josh's best friend from elementary school. Then he was going to hate him for what he's about to do. 

 

Slowly, mindful of the bending branch Chris offered one last weak teary smile, letting out a huffed laugh, he tried to reason with himself that this was for the best.

 

Swallowing his fear, Chris lets go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am a terrible person for starting another story. I have three others that need to be updated but I'm so lazy and busy all at once. Sorry to everyone but they will be updated. Fear not!


End file.
